


The Perfect Prince and The Mediocre Maid

by Storyflight



Series: Rantaro X Kirumi Week 2018 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amamjo, Amamjou, Comfort, Crushes, Day 2, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kirumi you're trying, Maid Kirumi, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Amami Rantaro, Prince Rantaro, Protection, RanRumi Week 2018, Ranrumi, Rantaro is so confused save him, Still my city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “It’s fine” She spoke so quietly, “I understand, you are The Perfect Prince”“I’m...I’m Rantaro Amami”“S-Sorry...but there is no need for me to get upset. After all, I am a Maid, I shouldn't be allowed to if I was”“You’re Kirumi Tojo”RanRumi Week Day 2- Royalty/Protection





	The Perfect Prince and The Mediocre Maid

**Author's Note:**

> I can proudly say this one was better than Day One. NOT THE BEST, but better.
> 
> AND IM ACTUALLY DOING PRETTY WELL WITH NOT DROPPING THE WHOLE WEEK IN GENERAL. Thank you, Atua.  
> (I'll come back to you, BSD Rarepair week)  
> I had another piece in the works for today but scraped it. I will work on it again but not for the ship week. Rantaro is a prince and Kirumi is...still a maid.
> 
> I kind of changed some stuff around, Kirumi not being seen as perfect and Rantaro is. To be honest I would make this longer if I had more time, its a nice idea for a multi-chapter fic. Maybe in the future, I'll come back to this general idea/AU.
> 
> Alright, enjoy lovelies!

Being born in a rich and powerful kingdom sounds like a nice thought, right? Receiving anything you want, above all, ruling, just  _ power.  _ Power, money, pride, fame.

 

The heir was never a fan of them.

Prince Rantaro Amami of Harmony Kingdom. 18 years of age, older brother of 12 sisters, and loved by males and females alike.

For what? Everything! His looks, a bit of his personality, background, money...he was The Perfect Prince.

 

But he didn’t like that. He hated that title,

The Perfect Prince. He was human like everyone else, yet when he does anything the whole kingdom goes into an uproar on his success.

 

Rantaro looked at the mirror in his room and sighed.

 

“I’m..not as amazing as everything says they are” he muttered to himself. Last night, they hosted a celebration for his recent victory. Rantaro managed to propose a plan to win a battle against Monokuma’s kingdom. The praise from everyone wouldn’t stop until he locked himself in his room.

 

He didn’t want to do all of this. Being a prince had its nice moments, but he prefers travelling and seeing what’s out there. Rantaro is unable to explore as much as his sisters since he is next in line to be king. They need him for in the castle most of the time.

 

_ Knock knock knock _

 

He stiffened.

 

“Tojo”

 

He relaxed again.

“Come in”

 

Entering inside his room was a young woman around his age. Her clothes were not as fancy as his own, cleaning supplies in her grasp, hair a bit messy, and freckled cheeks.

 

One of the maids in the kingdom, Kirumi Tojo.

Also known as, The Mediocre Maid.

 

“You don’t have to come in here to clean,” the Prince told her with a friendly smile on his face.

“I know you dislike it, but I need to. In order for me to become a better maid, I must work as much as I can”

 

_ You’re a great maid, people are just mean. _

 

Rantaro watched Kirumi beginning to clean his room. There wasn’t much to do, he keeps his room very clean with the occasional paper on the ground.

She knows this, so why is she here?

 

“Did my Father yell at you again?”

She stiffened.

“I...I thought so”

 

“I failed, I didn’t do well with dinner last night. So he’s giving me extra work and less payment so I can learn from my mistakes”

 

_ What the hell is with him?! The food she made was amazing! Just because she isn’t a professional doesn’t mean they can treat her like this. For goodness sake, we are the same damn age! _

 

“I thought it was amazing” he complimented.

Kirumi held the broom close to her, pink appearing on her freckled cheeks and green eyes widening slowly.

It’s must’ve been a while since she’s gotten any sort of praise.

Or perhaps this is the first time?

 

“Are you telling the truth?”

“Of course! Kirumi, you know I wouldn’t lie to anyone, especially you!”

“E-Especially?!” The Maid’s blush grew. She...looked really cute when flustered.

 

“Out of all people, you deserved to be told good and truthful things. I’m sorry Father and everyone else refuses to do so. I guess they do not understand that not everything needs to be perfect”

 

“That’s why I am the Mediocre Maid”

 

_ Wait! Did I hurt her feelings?! _

 

“No no! I meant that you work is fine just the way it is!”

 

“Average?”

 

_ Yup, I know how to talk to my peers. _

 

“You’re better than that...Yea, sorry about the misunderstanding…” he rubbed the back of his neck shyly. Kirumi continued to stare at him with a confused yet adorable look on her face.

 

“Thank you, Prince Rantaro...it’s nice to have someone be proud of my work. I-It...It makes feel really g-glad!”

She smiled at him so brightly. If her happy expression was replaced with light, he would be blinded by it.

 

This is the first time he was able to study her features to the fullest. What were some aspects he never realised? The first thing he always noticed was her hair and freckles.

She was tall, same height as him, green eyes pale than his own, and very white teeth.

 

She wore a long maid’s dress just like every other maid, but here’s had a spider web pattern on her chest.

Before he knew it, his eyes wavered to that direction.

 

_ Is that...a little too tight for her? Or is she...just…chesty? _

 

“Prince Rantaro?”

 

“A-Ah!!” Caught in the act? He thinks so. He quickly shook his thought and brought his eyes up.

“Sorry about that! I was...u-uh”

Well, he can’t lie.

“I was looking at you and...well”

 

“It’s... it's fine” she had a tighter grip on the broom and giggled softly.

Why was she giggling? Maybe she was as nervous as he was, he laughs when he's feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

 

“Well, I will continue cleaning. Is there any services you require once I’m done?”

 

Rantaro shook his head, “You don’t need to do anything for me! I’m sure my sisters are another story…”

“They mean well, have their moments but...don’t we all” she shrugged, blush and smile still present on her face.

 

_ I hope it never leaves. _

 

Rantaro shifted in his seat in thought. She does so much, all of the servants do. However, he always had a favour in Kirumi than everyone else. The main reason is that she never saw him as The Perfect Prince, only as Rantaro Amami.

 

No pressure on being the best, forcing to act a certain way, he was himself around her.

 

“Say, may I require your services later on? Well...not really your services, but you”

 

That,

Didn’t come out as planned.

 

How so? Because Kirumi yelped at his question and looked distraught from his request.

“My  _ body?  _ Prince R-Rantaro, I don’t do t-those services!”

 

“A-Ah!! No no no no!” He waved his hands in front of him in defeat, “I want you to meet me somewhere! Before sunset! Ah! Can we meet up in the balcony, highest floor? I...just want to spend time with you! No prince or maid business! You and I, just talking!”

 

He began to chuckle to try and lighten the mood. Maybe it’s helping Kirumi, but he felt his hands trembling.

 

“Oh...okay!” She nodded excitedly, “Do you want me to bring anything?”

 

“No need!”

 

“Then I fully accept your request”

 

“It’s a promise, I’ll be there before sunset”

 

  * ••••



 

Right before the sky was about to change colour, Rantaro hurried over to the kitchen for any little snacks. He wasn’t sure how long they will be there, so he will bring food for the both of them. It’s the least he could do for accepting his invitation!

 

Fruit would be best, some pretzel rolls too. Cinnamon rolls are always great!

“A bit of cake? Cookies? Anything sweet like her!”

 

_ Did I really just say that out loud?! Rantaro, get a hold of yourself! _

 

“Brownies…” he muttered, getting a basket and placing the items inside. Maybe a bottle of red wine would be fitting. The prince nodded to himself and slipped it in the back of the basket.

Two glasses were on the left side, perfect.

 

“Let me take this and— NEAAH?!”

His emerald cape was pulled back before he was able to do anything, enough to take him off his feet and fall back on his bum.

 

“What in the…” He looked up, staring down at a face of a young female.

 

“Daddy needs you!” She squealed, it was his younger sister...10th youngest, Julia. She puffed out her cheeks and pulled him out of the kitchen via cape.

 

This left the prince being dragged on the ground and unable to get back up. How is she so strong? The kid isn’t even 9 yet!

 

“Wait! I-I already have plans!!”

“Nope! Daddy said this is very important! The Perfect Prince, Rantaro Amami,  _ must  _ be present for it!”

 

“What does he want?!” He let himself being dragged throughout the castle in defeat. Maybe it will end before his meeting time?

 

“Artist Angie did a terrible job with the artwork Mommy paid good money for! The whole family will make a decision on whether or not she deserves to keep her job or not! It might take  _ aaalll  _ night!”

 

  * •••



  
  


Rantaro slammed his back against the wall with a loud sigh.

 

_ Damn it! _

 

He was so frustrated with himself, even though he did not do a thing. His stupid Father only cares about his title as The Perfect Prince than anything else. Not his passions, his meeting, anything that doesn't relate to his position is useless to the King.

 

He huffed angrily, pressing himself further against the wall and letting his negative thoughts weigh him. He broke his promise, he was supposed to meet Kirumi in the balcony at sunset and now it's far too late. The sun is long gone with the moon and stars above them. Should he even bother going to see if she is still there? If she was, Rantaro would most likely be yelled at for not holding up to his words.

No, she might not even yell...she could cry.

 

“I...I gotta go”

 

He was well aware of the consequences. However, if she is there, Rantaro can attempt to ask for forgiveness.

Rantaro got up, he cannot sit here and do nothing!

“I have to”

 

To the kitchen, is the basket still there?

Perfect. He replaced several of the treats inside and made his way upstairs.

 

Before climbing further up the stairs to the meeting point, the prince went into his room.

 

Spotless, just how Kirumi left it earlier today. Mediocre Maid...foolish.

“She does so much, she deserves more than watching the sunset...well, alone…”

Digging into one of his drawers, he pulled out a flat velvet box.

 

_ I am sure Kirumi will value this more than I do, it sits in here and collects dust. _

 

Closing the door behind him, Rantaro went up the stairs to the balcony. His heartbeat began to increase with each step, minding in a daze of how Kirumi would react to his foolish actions.

She’s the only one who sees him as Rantaro, not as The Perfect Prince. The thought of losing her would be devastating. He cannot let that happen, he will do everything to keep her by his side.

 

“Haha…” He stopped, looking down at his feet.

“She’s just a friend, right?”

_ I say that, but deep down I believe she is more than that. A crush? In love? I don't know, I just want her to be safe with me. I cannot jump into conclusions now. _

 

Rantaro hurried back up the stairs opened the doors to the balcony. His eyes were shut and had no desire in opening them. His stomach dropped, what was he thinking? This is stupid, he will open his eyes and have no one present or a saddened maid. Why couldn't he ignore it? Why couldn't he left the maid be? Why did he have to plan this in the first place?

 

“Prince Rantaro?”

He gasped, eyes fluttering open. On the stone bench was the maid herself, staring back at her.

There was no sense of hatred, sadness, anger, dread. Her pale green eyes illuminated the darkness that simply read….

 

_ I'm happy to see you. _

  
  


“I’m so sorry!” He quickly sat down next to her, box in his lap.

“King Amami pulled me away! Prince things, he said. There wasn't anything royal about yelling at artists! He is so rude, Angie did a great job! I hated it! I was supposed to be here with you and watch the sunset, but no! I’m sorry! I understand if you don't forgive me…”

 

There was small weight pushing down his hand, feeling the cold stone on his palm.

Her hands were rather warm...she’s not wearing her gloves.

 

“I...I just wanted to…” Rantaro looked to his left, facing the maid once again.

His heart fluttered, the look of affection she gave him will be a moment he will remember for the rest of his life.

 

“It’s fine” She spoke so quietly, “I understand, you are The Perfect Prince”

“I’m...I’m Rantaro Amami”

 

“S-Sorry...but there is no need for me to get upset. After all, I am a Maid, I shouldn't be allowed to if I was”

“You’re Kirumi Tojo” He said sternly. It wasn’t anything negative, simply letting her know how Important his words were.

 

It worked, Kirumi was now holding his hand and squeezing it slightly. Perfect opportunity.

 

Rantaro shifted his hand to have the palm facing up and lifted her hand.

 

“Huh?”

He left the most delicate kisses on the back of her hand. Smooth skin meeting soft lips, taking in her floral aroma, giving her the first bit of thank you’s….

 

“A-Ah!!” Kirumi looked down at her hand, then back at the prince.

"I-I don't deserve this! I-I am only a maid, not a Lady! Not a P-Princess!"

 

Expected reaction.

 

“Sorry...I-I...no one has treated me as an equal before. Also, someone as lovely as you deserve it. I a-apologise if I startled you too much. I-I-I thought it was—“

His words were cut short when he felt arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

 

“E-Eh?!” Rantaro raises his arms slightly, not sure what to do right now. She was hugging him, her soft body pressing against his and face buried in his shoulder.

Face was heating up now, he never had anyone expressed this sort of affection. Rantaro has been hugged before, by his family and citizens. But besides the ones in his bloodline, he was never given such a sincere hug such as this.

Can it never end?

 

He hugged her back, one hand on her back with the other in her hair.

“K-Kirumi…?”

 

“I should be telling you the same. I do not mind being a maid, but it’s nice to know someone who...sees me as an individual. It’s a nice feeling to have every now and then...”

 

_ Kirumi… _

 

He needs to give it to her now, but he doesn't want to let go...

“I have something for you, can you close your eyes?”

 

She nodded, slowly releasing the hug and closing her eyes.

Rantaro can still feel her on him and wanted it back. Oh, how he wanted to pull her in his arms and stay there, not having to think about anything else but her presence.

 

“If you feel something on your neck, do not be shocked” He opened the black box.

 

Revealing a necklace with a tiny rose quartz heart dangling from the bottom. It remained in the best condition, he hasn't opened this in years...

 

“If you ever feel alone, upset, scared, anything...I want you to hold onto this”

Rantaro placed the jewellery around her neck, receiving the tiniest flinch from her in response.

“I had it as a kid, but I stopped using it. I bought while I was out in the city. Ha, I would love to do that again...with no one else bothering me...you may open your eyes”

 

Ah, Rantaro can study her reaction now. Once her green eyes were present once more, the maid held the stone in her palm and gazed at it fondly.

“I…” She kept gazing at it, “I never received a gift before...I’ll cherish forever”

“It protected me, now I want to pass it down to you. I hope I...I can help you, help you realise how great you are. Help others realise they downplay you far too much. I want to...I want to protect you from all of that, you don’t deserve it”

 

Kirumi didn’t speak, she held onto the necklace and looked down at the ground.

 

“...Did I...I hope I didn’t…”

 

“You know, when the sun sets...it reminds me of autumn” she began, “The colours I’ve seen blend together...orange, yellow, red...just like the colours of leaves during this season. I watch it lower itself further and further into the trees, into the unknown, saying goodbye to us all while leaving such...gorgeous scenery”

 

Rantaro listened, leaning closer to her with interest.

 

“Before you know it, those colours turn from autumn to winter. Dark blue and black, although there may be clouds out and lighter blue peaks out. So many stars, billions, helping everyone who is afraid of the dark. Then there’s the moon, watching over them all to make sure none of them doing anything mischievous. The moon works so hard with the stars, sometimes she even plays hide n seek with them. That’s why there are phases of the moon!”

 

“...” Rantaro was completely clueless about why she went on a tangent with the sky, but the story brought him to a much calmer state of mind. It reminded him of when he was a small child with no stress staying behind him like his cape.

 

“Your childhood necklace...it just reminded me of my little stories I come up with when I was younger,” she said, “I know it’s silly...but I thought it was the best time to share it since you have done the same”

 

“Can you tell me more stories? I’ll be happy to tell you the same. I have food and wine, the whole night is ahead of us”

 

Before the two of them knew it, they were chatting the night away.

 

Kirumi went on talking about the stories she created with nature, other servants, her precious home, anything that seemed right to present. Rantaro did the same, explaining his love for exploring outside of the kingdom one day, ranting about his title, and the many people he met.

 

They ate, they talked, they laughed. The two of them had nothing to worry about and having the time of their lives.

 

Hours passed, Rantaro was telling her a story about a trip he took with his Mother. Midway through, weight pressed down the prince’s shoulder.

 

“Hm?”

Someone was tuckered out, Kirumi was now fast asleep on his shoulder and won’t wake up anytime soon.

That’s fine, Rantaro will wrap his arms around her protectively as she slept.

 

He will wake her up when it’s close to sunrise. That's when they can watch winter leave and welcome spring.

**Author's Note:**

> *Points a gun at self* Make them kiss on Day 3, Historia  
> [Here is the twitter page for the ship week if you wish to look at other submissions!](https://twitter.com/ranrumiweek)


End file.
